Lego Technic
Есть один недостаток у Лего-техника: у него ступня - аж два "квадратика", тогда как в Лего-минифигурке обычной - всего один квадратик для одной ступни! И это играет большую роль, когда нужно усадить лего-человечка на коня, слона, в колесницу и т д... Для игры по Махабхарате. В этом смысле, Лего минифиг больше подходит. Это - классика. А микрофиги техник - это немного не то. Хотя тоже интересно по-своему, но микрофиги вообще анимации тольком не имеют. Это разве только для простеньких игр типа "Лила". А техника вообще почти в интернете нет. Есть одна бесплатная модель (у меня она плохо перекинулась в Юнити), и две платные, но они не показывают нормальные анимации, так что "не верю" я им особо. Как и почти всем другим, кто предлагает модели лего. Кроме одного - тот кто показал несколько анимаций - motion capture... Выглядит реально как в супер игре или супер мультике ЛЕГО. ВОт это то, что нужно. Но стоит дороже - 30$. Но это хорошее вложение, инвестиция... Так сказать - актив. Ведь ЛЕГО - это супер крутая фирмочка... Так что нужно дать им сукрити и сделать ЛЕГО-Махабхарату ;-) thumb|370px|iSamurai thumb To make things done, Mahabharata game etc - including in 3d - simply buy Lego technic 3d model, rigged. From Here: https://www.turbosquid.com/3d-models/lego-technic-figure-3d-model/449227 Just 14$ now. It is said by author: ready for animation! There seem to be same version on other site - https://free3d.com/3d-model/lego-technic-figure-449.html but price is 19$ there, and it says: not rigged... ;-( hm, these are different versions? Or mistake by author? Well, his hand-written text must be closer to truth than that text in "filters" (as categories are sometimes overlap or not clear)... But better buy from turbosquid for 14$ =Description= 3D Model Specifications подстроенный = Yes = rigged! Значить помилки немає! Це просто неясний переклад Rigged як "подстроенный" ("підлаштований") =Why buy Lego technic minifig 3d model? thumb|Free version from blendswap is not good enough for me First, one needs motivation to do something. LEGO is very motivational. Especially minifigures. LEGO uses Unity3d - to make its games. Well, ok. But then why not make own LEGO-like Unity3d games? Simply buy LEGO technic 3d model - and have fun! There are at least a few thousands animations available for humanoid rigs! And Lego technic - if it is humanoid rig, and well modelled - that is a very good investment into creativity. Then you can have fun making unity3d games, Mahabharata game and so on. Without it - everything in Unity3d is boring... So, buying LEGO techynic is a must. Why Lego? Because it is one style. LEGO is the best style to make own games, even 3d. Not taking into account non-humanoids now, Humanoid LEGO Technic is a cool thing! So, JUST DO IT! Buy it! And fun with Unity3d will be returned. And even more programming fun added! I downloaded a free LEGO-technic model - https://www.blendswap.com/blend/16841 but it is not very good enough for Unity3d. So I was disappointed with it... ;-( Description: This model is based on a Ldraw-model, but I did a lot of retopology. The measurements should be correct and the red and yellow color are based on this commonly used color scheme: http://ryanhowerter.net/colors . It has an armature wich can be rigged just like the real figure. I hope you like it :) LEGOÂ® is a registered trademark of the Lego Group, which does not sponsor, endorse, or authorize this model. Visit the official Lego website at http://www.lego.com. Категория:Unity3d Категория:LEGO Категория:Mahabharata game Категория:Mahabharata Категория:TO BUY Категория:TO DO